


As We Fall

by RivaiHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Borderline Personality Disorder, Car Accidents, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rebirth, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaiHeichou/pseuds/RivaiHeichou
Summary: Nach einem schweren Unfall und wochenlangem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus änder sich Levis Leben erheblich. Durch eine Nahtoderfahrung kehren Erinnerungen zurück, die er eigentlich gar nicht haben dürfte und es entwickeln sich Gefühle, die er nicht haben sollte. [Ereri/Riren | Wiedergeburt | Persönlichkeitsstörung | BoyxBoy]





	1. Nightmare

__Der Regen prasselt auf ihn nieder, durchweicht seine Kleider. Das Regenwasser tropft schwer von seinen Haaren, läuft ihm über das Gesicht und sammelt sich an seinem Kinn, nur um anschließend endgültig gegen die Schwerkraft zu verlieren und doch gen Boden zu fallen. Seine Klingen sind stumpf, die eine bereits auf der Hälfte gebrochen und das Gas in seinen Tanks ist restlos aufgebraucht. Die Klingenkästen sind völlig verbeult, einer der Ankerhaken ist defekt. Seine komplette Ausrüstung hat schwer unter dem Sturz und der Attacke dieser hässlichen Missgeburt gelitten. Ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Dass er den Angriff überhaupt beinahe unbeschadet überstanden hat, grenzt förmlich an ein Wunder. Ein paar Kratzer, mehr hat er nicht abbekommen, als er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen ist.  
Er lässt den Blick umherschweifen. Überall ist Blut. Es tränkt den Boden, sickert zusammen mit dem Regen ins Erdreich. Allerdings ist es nicht das Blut seiner Feinde, das Blut dieser hässlichen Monster, sondern das seiner Freunde und Kameraden. Ihr Blut klebt an seinen Sachen, in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Händen. Es ist beinahe wie das Wasser des Regens. Überall. Färbt seine Uniform, sein hellblaues Hemd. Egal wo er hinsieht, sieht er leblose Körper mit abgetrennten Gliedmaßen. Die meisten sind kaum noch zu identifizieren. Von vielen ist so gut wie nichts übrig geblieben.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur den Hauch einer Chance. Der Angriff kam völlig unerwartet. Niemand hat diese Missgeburten kommen sehen. Der Regen hat so plötzlich eingesetzt, dass sie keine Zeit hatten die entsprechenden Maßnahmen einzuleiten. Ihre Rauchsignale und die ganze, verdammte Formation funktionieren unter diesen Bedingungen einfach nicht. Und natürlich wussten sie das. Sie wussten es alle. Sie kannten das Risiko. Was passieren kann, wenn sie die Mauern verlassen. Und dennoch kam der Tod für sie alle so überraschend, dass sie ihn nicht einmal mit Würde empfangen konnten.  
Aus der Ferne kann er ein Brüllen hören, das ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Hoffnung und gleichzeitiger Sorge erfüllt. Er weiß, dass der Ursprung dieses Brüllens, seine Rettung sein wird, wenn er bis dahin durchhält. Gleichzeitig weiß er auch, wie schlecht seine Chancen stehen. Er wird keine Hilfe bekommen, da ist er sich sicher. Der Rest ihres Trupps wird dieselben Probleme haben, wie sie. Er weiß, dass nur eine handvoll Soldaten nach Hause zurückkehren wird. Und er weiß auch, dass er keiner von ihnen sein wird.  
Sein Atem geht schwer. Er ist allein. Seine Ausrüstung defekt. Und die zwei Abnormen, die ihn bisher nur beobachtet haben und die zwei anderen, die bis eben damit beschäftigt waren, seine Kameraden und Freunde auf widerlichste Art und Weise zu töten, werden also kein Problem damit haben ihn einzuholen, selbst wenn er sich dazu entscheidet los zu sprinten. Allein daran zu denken... der Gedanke ist nahezu lächerlich.   
Zwei von ihnen konnte er ausschalten. Problemlos. Beinahe viel zu einfach. Dann hat ihn einer der Riesen mit einem Ruck vom Himmel geholt. Ein kurzer Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit. Und jetzt hockt er hier, mitten in Dreck und Blut und kann nichts anderes tun, als auf seinen Tod zu warten, der ihn unweigerlich ereilen wird. Sie werden ihn töten, das weiß er. Die Hilfe, die er benötigt, wird nicht kommen. Jedenfalls nicht rechtzeitig. Wenn sie überhaupt kommt. Er ist allein und er wird alleine sterben. Ein nahezu trostloser Tod, den er sich selbst ausgesucht hat. Er hat sich für die Freiheit entschieden. Das ist der Preis, den er dafür zahlen wird.  
Er steht auf, schließt die Hände fest um die Griffe seiner Schwerter und stößt einen entschlossenen Schrei aus. Er wird vielleicht sterben, aber er wird nicht aufgeben. Er wird niemals aufgeben. Für dieses Ende hat er nicht gekämpft. Nicht dafür trainiert. Er ist ein Soldat! Er kämpft für ihre Freiheit! Und er wird kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende!  
Diese Missgeburten stürzen auf ihn zu und strecken ihre riesigen Hände nach ihm aus, genauso wie es der Tod tut, der sich gerade prächtig über ihn amüsieren dürfte.  
  
  
Mein Herz schlägt schnell und der Pony klebt mir nass an der Stirn, als ich die Augen aufreiße und nur einen Wimpernschlag später kerzengrade im Bett sitze. Ich keuche, taste nach dem Schalter meiner Nachttischlampe und schaltet mit zittrigen Fingern das Licht ein. Für einen Moment bin ich völlig ohne Orientierung, bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich wach bin oder ob ich immer noch träume. Wo ich gerade bin. Welches gottverdammte Jahr wir eigentlich haben!   
Für diesen Moment ist mein Kopf völlig leer, nur gefüllt mit den grausamen Bildern des Traumes.  
Ich weiß, dass es ein Traum gewesen sein muss. Ich hab geschlafen. Ich weiß, dass ich ins Bett gegangen und dass ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin. In meinem Schlafzimmer. Und trotzdem hab ich diese merkwürdige Gewissheit, dass dieser Traum anders war, als die Albträume die ich sonst gelegentlich hab. Wieso sollte mein Herz hart und schnell gegen meine Rippen donnern und sich meine Kehle anfühlen, als hätte ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib gebrüllt, wie es der Mann in meinem Traum getan hat?  
„Fuck“ stöhne ich, lasse mich rücklings ins Kissen zurückfallen und lege den Arm über die Augen. Ich konzentriere mich darauf, meinen Herzschlag und meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, lasse anschließend den Arm sinken und drehe den Kopf, um auf den Digitalwecker zu schauen.  
Es ist eigentlich noch viel zu früh, um aufzustehen. Dennoch fühle ich mich wach, denke nicht einmal daran, das Licht wieder auszuschalten und weiter zu schlafen. Stattdessen setze ich mich erneut auf, schlage die Decke zur Seite und schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett. Der Holzboden ist kalt unter meinen nackten Füßen, als ich aufstehe und den Raum durchquere. Ich öffne die Fenster und ziehe die Rollläden nach oben, bevor ich mir frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank hole und ins angrenzende Badezimmer verschwinde.  
Ich lege die Klamotten auf dem Waschtisch ab, werfe einen Blick in den Spiegel und fahre mir durch die vom Schweiß feuchten Haare. Ich sehe müde aus. Die Augenringe sind beinahe so tief wie zu meiner Studienzeit und ich weiß selbst nicht genau, wann ich das letzte Mal eine so beschissene Nacht hatte wie diese. Wann ich das letzte Mal so schlecht geträumt hab. Ob ich je so einen kranken Scheiß geträumt hab. Ich kam spät aus dem Atelier, kam noch später ins Bett. Die wenigen Stunden, die ich geschlafen hab, waren alles andere als erholsam.   
Was für ein beschissener Start in den Tag.  
Gott sei Dank ist morgen Samstag.  
Ich drehe dem Spiegel den Rücken zu, ziehe mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und streife mir die Boxershorts von den Beinen, bevor ich in die bodenebene Dusche steige. Ich stelle das Wasser an, trete unter den Wasserstrahl und schließe die Augen. Das Wasser prasselt in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf mich nieder, massiert mit leichtem Druck meine Haut und meine angespannten Muskeln. Allerdings sorgt es nicht wie sonst dafür, dass ich mich entspanne. Dass ich einfach den Kopf abschalten und die wenigen Minuten Ruhe genießen kann. Heute erscheint mir die eigentlich ersehnte Dusche wie ein Spaziergang durch die Hölle. Das warme Wasser erscheint mir unerträglich kalt, erinnert mich eher an strömenden Regen, den ich in seinem Traum gesehen hab. Ich hab das Gefühl von nassem Stoff auf meiner Haut, die blutigen, grausamen Bilder erneut vor Augen. Dieses beklemmende Gefühl – diesen Druck auf der Brust – das ich bereits hatte, als ich vor ein paar Minuten wach geworden bin.  
Eilig öffne ich die Augen, fahre mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht und dreht die Temperatur des Wassers etwas höher, ehe ich nach meinem Duschgel greife. Normalerweise genieße ich es, ausgiebig zu duschen. Brauche diese Zeit, um wach zu werden und gut in den Tag zu starten. Heute allerdings empfinde ich völlig anders. Würde am liebsten ungewaschen wieder aus der Dusche treten, mich abtrocknen und in warme, trockene Kleidung hüllen, um die Grausamkeiten meines Traumes endgültig aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Sie einfach vergessen. Nie wieder daran denken.  
Ich bemerke gar nicht, wie viel Zeit ich damit verbringt, meinen Körper einzuseifen und abzuspülen. Wie oft ich diesen Vorgang wiederhole, weil ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, dass ich es bereits getan hab. Dass ich es immer wieder tue, weil ich unbewusst hoffe, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl damit wegwaschen zu können. Die Erinnerungen. Die Bilder. Einfach alles.   
Erst, als das Wasser erneut an Temperatur verliert – kalt wird – und mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagt, stelle ich das Wasser aus und trete aus der Dusche.  
Der Spiegel ist beschlagen, die Kacheln und Fliesen mit Tauwasser überzogen. Die Luft ist warm und feucht, fühlt sich an wie die schwüle Sommerluft nach einem Gewitter.  
Ich wickel mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften, öffne das kleine Fenster und fröstelt, als die kühle Morgenluft ins Badezimmer eindringt, meinen nassen Körper umgarnt, als wäre sie ein unwillkommener Gast. Eine unangebrachte Berührung.   
Und dennoch lasse ich es offen, trete ein paar Schritte zurück und beginnt damit mich abzutrocknen und mich anzuziehen. Starte meinen Tag. Tue so, als wäre alles normal. Verdränge die Bilder, als ich meine Stoffhose anziehe. Verdränge das beklemmende Gefühl, als das Hemd zuknöpfe und ordentlich in die Hose stecke. Und ersetze es mit dem positiven Gefühl von Vorfreude, als ich meine Haare zurechtlege. Vorfreude auf den Feierabend. Auf das Wochenende. Ich werde ruhiger. Entspannter.   
Meine Gedanken sind voll und ganz bei dem Treffen heute Abend, auf das wir uns beide schon seit zwei Wochen freuen. Machen einen kurzen Schlenker, lassen mich an die Arbeit im Atelier denken, die zum Glück weitgehend erledigt ist. Erinnern mich daran, den Urlaubsantrag endlich einzureichen, der schon seit geschlagenen vier Tagen in meiner Schreibtischschublade liegt und darauf wartet, endlich in der Personalabteilung zu landen. Kreisen nicht länger um tote Körper und kalten Regen.


	2. Worth It

„Levi, Sie sind ein Schatz!“ Trällert sie breit grinsend, als sie mir den riesigen Stapel unsortierter Papiere in die Hand drückt. Die Blätter liegen kreuz und quer, haben Teilweise schon die ersten Eselsohren. Dass ich noch keine Fettschmierer sehe, wundert mich beinahe. Ich frage mich oft, wie sie den Laden geschmissen bekommt, wenn ich mir ansehe, wie ihr Büro aussieht. Der Schreibtisch gleicht einem Schlachtfeld, die Buchführung ist eine Katastrophe und ich kann schon gar nicht mehr sagen, wie oft irgendwelche Unterlagen einfach abhandengekommen sind.  
Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schließe ihn aber direkt wieder und lege das Zettelchaos widerspruchslos auf den ohnehin schon großen eigenen Papierstapel auf meinem Arm. Verkneife mir zu erwähnen, dass man mich keinesfalls um diesen Gefallen gebeten hat, sondern das man ihn mir regelrecht aufzwingt. Dass ich ihr meine Hilfe verweigern würde, hätte sie mich danach gefragt.  
Ich bin schließlich nicht ihr beschissener Sekretär.  
„Ich würde ja jemand anderen Fragen, aber Sie wissen ja selbst, wie unzuverlässig ihre Kollegen sind.“  
Meine Kollegen sind alles andere als unzuverlässig.  
Ich verkneife mir jegliche Bemerkung, auch wenn mir die bissigen Worte bereits auf der Zunge liegen.  
„Wann ist die Deadline?“  
„Montag um 10. Sie haben also reichlich zu tun. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, mein Lieber.“   
Ich nicke und schaue ihr nach, als sie auf ihren viel zu hohen Schuhen und mit dem Arsch wackelnd an mir vorbei stöckelt, die Räumlichkeiten verlässt und damit einen ganzen Haufen Wut und schlechte Laune zurücklässt.  
Wie beschissen soll der Tag bitte noch werden?!  
Es sind nur noch ein paar wenige Wochen, die ich Hitch Dreyse ertragen muss. Ein paar wenige Wochen, in denen ich sie als meine Vorgesetzte mit Respekt und Achtung behandeln muss. Danach kann diese Frau meinetwegen mit ihrem ganzen beschissenen Label in die Hölle fahren. Ein schwacher Trost. Aber immerhin hebt der Gedanke daran meine Laune um ein Mü.  
Ich seufze, setze meinen Weg zu meinem Schreibtisch fort und lasse mich schwer auf den Drehstuhl fallen, bevor ich mich daran mache die Unterlagen zu sortieren um überhaupt einen Überblick von dem zu haben, was noch erledigt werden muss. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, das quasi fertige Papiere auf meinem Schreibtisch landen. Dreyse ist unorganisiert. Unordentlich. Verliert schnell den Überblick über das, was bereits da ist und dem, was noch gebaucht wird. Sie gesagt: Es ist ein Wunder, dass das Label erfolgreich weiterläuft, nachdem sie es von ihrem Vater übernommen hat.  
„Lass mich das übernehmen“  
Die Stimme meines Kollegen lässt mich innehalten und aufsehen.   
Erwin steht am Kopf meines Schreibtischs, schaut auf mich hinab und deutet mit dem Kinn auf die Zusatzarbeit unserer Chefin.  
„Freiwillige Mehr-Arbeit für Mr. Smith. Kommt sofort!“ Scherze ich, schiebe die Zettel zusammen und drücke sie meinem zukünftigen Partner in die Hand. Auf ihn ist zu tausend Prozent verlass. Wir haben bereits während des Studiums zusammengearbeitet und haben zeitgleich hier angefangen. Arbeiten schon seit einem guten Jahr daran, unser eigenes kleines Label auf die Beine zu stellen, damit wir diesem Saftladen den Rücken kehren können.  
„Danke“  
„Macht man so unter Freunden“ erwidert er und wendet sich schließlich ab. Widmet sich seiner Arbeit, so wie ich mich meiner widme. Er hat Recht. Freunde tun solche Dinge füreinander. Und er weiß, dass ich mich schon seit meinem letzten freien Wochenende auf diesen Abend freue.  
Die Stunden vergehen im Schneckentempo, während die Arbeit scheinbar kein Ende nimmt. Gefühlt türmt sich die Arbeit, braucht Zeit bis Weihnachten, bis alles erledigt ist.  
Ich bin unkonzentriert. Meine Gedanken driften immer wieder ab, kehren zu den Bildern der Nacht zurück. Zu dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, das ich hatte, als ich die Augen aufgeschlagen hab. Zu dem starken Kratzen im Hals, dem Engegefühl in der Brust. Dem Gefühl von nasser Kleidung auf der Haut, als ich(*OB*Levi*OB*) unter der Dusche stand. Es fällt mir schwer, das einfach abzuschütteln. Erscheint mir beinahe unmöglich, obwohl ich für gewöhnlich private Dinge gut von der Arbeit zu trennen weiß.  
„Levi?“ Reißt mich die Stimme meines Freundes aus den Gedanken und lässt mich verwirrt den Kopf heben, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Hm?“  
„Ich hab gefragt, ob du nicht langsam losmusst.“  
Es dauert einen kurzen Moment, bis das gesagte zu mir durchsickert. Mein Blick huscht eilig zur Uhr auf meinem Desktop, bringt mich zum Fluchen und veranlasst mich dazu, aufzuspringen und hektisch meinen Schreibtisch zu räumen.  
„Was ist los mit dir? So zerstreut kenn ich dich gar nicht“  
„Hab einfach ´nen schlechten Tag. Kommt vor“ antworte ich eilig, während ich meine sieben Sachen zusammen sammel und in meine Tasche stopfe. Ich habe weder die Lust noch die Zeit mich ausschweifend mit ihm über meine beschissene Nacht zu unterhalten. Ich glaube, er würde sowieso nicht verstehen, wieso ich das den ganzen Tag mit mir herumtrage. Wieso mich der Traum nicht loslässt und sich meine Gedanken den ganzen Tag immer wieder darum kreisen. Er würde es einfach als Albtraum abtun, nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Und ich weiß, dass ich das auch sollte. Ich weiß das. Und trotzdem... kann ich das einfach nicht.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen“  
„Bestell liebe Grüße und gratulier ihm von mir“ meint er und hebt die Hand zum Abschied, als ich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Ausgang eile.  
Ich ziehe den Fahrstuhl erst gar nicht in Betracht, sondern nehme direkt die Treppe. Das Ding ist schon so alt, dass es ewig braucht, um hoch und runter zu fahren. Die Türen brauchen oft noch länger, um überhaupt zu öffnen, und es passiert ständig, dass er für ein paar Minuten irgendwo zwischen zwei Stockwerken hängt, bevor er weiter fährt. Ich bin ohnehin schon zu spät dran, da möchte ich nicht auch noch riskieren, dass das Ding endgültig seinen Dienst versagt.  
Ich haste die Treppen nach unten zur Tiefgarage, steige kurz darauf in meinen Wagen und ziehe mein Smartphone aus meiner Sakkotasche.  
  
Ich, 17:57  
Bin gerade erst aus dem Atelier raus.  
Verspäte mich etwas.  
  
Ich schließe den Chat, schalte das Display aus und schmeiße das Teil neben mich auf den Beifahrersitz, ehe ich den Motor starte und den Wagen aus der Parklücke manövriere.  
Ich hasse Unpünktlichkeit. Bei mir. Bei anderen. Bei jedem atmendem Wesen mit der Fähigkeit, die Uhr zu lesen.(*OB*Levi*OB*) Ich weiß zwar, das Eren auf Pünktlichkeit nicht allzu viel Wert legt – weder bei sich, noch bei anderen – aber es wäre untypisch für mich, nicht wenigstens vorher Bescheid zu geben, dass ich mich eventuell verspäte. Dahingehend hat mich meine Mutter wirklich ruiniert. Wie in so vielen anderen Dingen auch.  
Der Verkehr ist um diese Uhrzeit die reinste Hölle. Die Straßen sind voll mit Autos und Menschen, die ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend ansteuern. Man kommt nur schleichend voran, der Verkehr ist zäh wie Kaugummi und die Leute sind allesamt ungeduldig. Wäre ich lediglich auf dem Heimweg, würde mich(*OB*Levi*OB*) nur meine Couch und ein gutes Buch erwarten, wären mir all diese Sachen völlig egal. Die Massen an Autos. Das laute Gehupe. Das ewige Drängeln. Die verschwendete Lebenszeit im Stau. Aber heute, wo ich weiß, dass man auf mich wartet, kann es mir selbst nicht schnell genug gehen.  
Ich atme auf, als ich endlich die Hauptverkehrswege verlassen kann. Von hier aus sind es nur noch ein paar Straßen bis zu dem kleinen Laden, den ich schon seit meiner frühen Kindheit kenne. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat er seine Geburtstage immer dort gefeiert und ich frage mich, ob sich das jemals ändert, bevor der Besitzer das Lokal schließt.  
Den Wagen lasse ich an der Ecke stehen, gehe die wenigen Meter bis zum Eingang und werde bereits vor der Tür von Carla und Grisha, Erens Eltern, begrüßt. Seine Mutter schließt mich direkt in die Arme und(*OB*Levi*OB*) drückt mich.  
„Schön das du da bist. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Du kannst dich gern öfter Blicken lassen, mein Hübscher!“ Meint sie mit scherzhaftem Tadel in der Stimme.  
„Sobald die Arbeit mich lässt, Carla. Versprochen“ erwidere ich lächelnd, löse mich aus der Umarmung und greife anschließend nach der Hand, die mir Grisha entgegenstreckt.  
Für mich sind diese Menschen wie eine zweite Familie. Eren und ich sind quasi nebeneinander aufgewachsen, kennen uns fast das ganze Leben. Wir sind nur wenige Monate auseinander, haben schon im Windelalter miteinander gespielt. Während der Schulzeit gab es kaum einen Tag, an dem wir nicht aufeinandergehangen haben und keine Wochenenden sind vergangen, die der eine nicht bei dem anderen übernachtet hat. Wir sind immer unzertrennlich gewesen. Das hat sich erst geändert, als er seine Ausbildung und ich mein Studium angefangen hab. Da war die Zeit für solche Dinge einfach nicht mehr da. Aber wir versuchen´s nach wie vor.  
Ich wende mich von den beiden ab und betrete anschließend das kleine Restaurant. Die Einrichtung hat sich in all den Jahren kein Stück verändert. Es sind immer noch dieselben, dreckig-gelben Wände, die dunklen Tische und Stühle, die nicht zusammenpassen. Das Personal hat gewechselt, abgesehen von dem Kellner mit der kleinen Narbe im Gesicht. Ansonsten ist alles beim Alten.  
Ich entdecke dieselbe Gruppe an Menschen an genau demselben Tisch wie jedes Jahr.  
„Levi!“ Ruft er quer durch den Raum, springt förmlich von seinem Stuhl auf und quetscht sich zwischen den besetzen Stühlen nach vorn, um mich zu begrüßen.  
„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du wolltest heute früher Schluss machen?“ Fragt er, völlig ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme, als er freundschaftlich die Arme um mich legt.  
„Ich wollte auch schon längst meinen Urlaubsantrag eingereicht haben. Hab ich auch immer noch nicht geschafft“ erwidere ich, lasse mein Sakko von den Schultern gleiten und mich auf einen der leeren Stühle sinken, als er mich loslässt. Ich hätte mich umgezogen, wenn ich nicht sowieso schon so spät dran gewesen wäre.  
„Also verzögert sich die Eröffnung doch noch?“  
„Hoffentlich nicht!“  
Erwin und ich arbeiten hart dafür, endlich einen Schritt weiter zu kommen. Um endlich auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Wenn sich die Eröffnung wegen meines Urlaubs verzögern würde, dürfte ich mir das für den Rest meines Lebens anhören. Ganz sicher. Jeden Tag, jede Woche, jeden Monat und jedes Jahr aufs Neue.  
„Weiß Miss Dreyse schon, dass sie ihren Goldjungen verliert?“  
Allein die Stimme dieser Frau, lässt mich die Zähne fest aufeinanderpressen und den Wunsch in mir hochkommen, mir Augen und Ohren mit dem Messer zu malträtieren, damit ich sie weder hören noch sehen muss. Jenna Kirschstein arbeitet als Model für das Label, ist scheinbar die Busenfreundin meiner Chefin und hat es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht mir in sämtlichen Bereichen meines Lebens mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit auf die Eier zu gehen.  
„Spätestens Montag wird sie´s wohl wissen, nehme ich an“ erwidere ich, darum bemüht, nicht genervt zu klingen. Dass sie hier ist, ist schließlich mein Verdienst. Er hätte diese Frau ohne mich wohl nie kennengelernt und ich könnte mir selbst dafür in die Fresse hauen, dass ich sie ihm vorgestellt hab. So wie seine Augen strahlen, wenn er sie ansieht, hab ich die Frau nämlich noch ´ne ganz lange Weile an der Backe.  
„Kommt drauf an, was es dir wert ist, dass sie es nicht erfährt“  
„Ich würde dir ´ne schnelle Nummer oder ´nen Blowjob auf der Toilette anbieten, aber dafür fehlt dir(*OB*Levi*OB*) leider der Schwanz zwischen den Beinen“  
Sie stellt sich hinter ihn, legt die Arme um seinen Hals und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, flüstert etwas – vermutlich Geburtstagswünsche – und schenkt ihm damit ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Mir soll´s recht sein. Diese endlos Diskussionen mit ihr kenne ich bereits zu genüge und im Endeffekt ist es völlig egal, auf was sie hinauslaufen. Hinterher bekomm ich den Anschiss trotzdem. In diesem Fall wird es vermutlich kein Anschiss, sondern ein ewiges Bitten und Betteln doch zu bleiben. Oder ich flieg direkt im hohen Bogen. Dreyse ist – zumindest was das angeht – nicht unbedingt einfach einzuschätzen.  
Es vergehen ein paar ruhige Momente, die Gespräche der anderen Gäste sind nur ein leises Gemurmel im Hintergrund. Meine Gedanken hängen bei Eren. Der Befürchtung, dass sie ihm nicht guttut. Dabei, dass ich denke, dass er etwas Besseres als Jenna Kirschstein verdient. Ein Mittelklasse Model mit geringen Aufstiegschancen, wenn sie nicht ihren ganzen Charme versprüht und den Chefs der Labels so tief in den Arsch kriecht, bis sie oben wieder rauskommt.  
Es ist kein Geheimnis, das wir nicht miteinander auskommen und es ist auch kein Geheimnis, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann.  
Sie lässt sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf seinem Schoß nieder, lehnt den Kopf gegen seinen und beäugt mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
„Was ist los, Goldstück? Bist du eifersüchtig?“  
„Worauf bitte? Deine Pferdefresse? Deinen schlechten Verdienst?“ Erwidere ich gelassen, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und lasse mich gegen die Stuhllehne sinken, beende gelangweilt meinen Satz: „Nope. Bin ziemlich zufrieden“.  
„Wie wär´s, wenn ihr euch zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit Scheiße bewerft? Zumindest heute?“  
Er hat recht. Es wäre alles andere als fair, ihm mit unserem Gezeter den Abend zu verderben. Die Laune kippen zu lassen. Unnötigen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, der vermeidbar wäre. Und so wie es aussieht, werde ich mich so oder so irgendwie mit ihr arrangieren müssen. Ich weiß zwar, dass er nicht von mir erwartet das ich sie mag. Das ich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringe als unbedingt nötig. Aber sollte das zwischen ihnen mehr werden – mehr zwischen ihnen sein – würde ich mich ihm zu Liebe zusammenreißen. Immerhin hat er meine Beziehungen bisher auch toleriert, auch wenn er eher wenig von den Männern gehalten hat.  
„Wenn er sich benehmen kann, tue ich das auch“ erwidert sie. Auch wenn sie sich bemüht, kann sie den abfälligen Ton nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. Die Tatsache wird einfach übergangen, so getan, als wäre nichts passiert. Etwas anderes ist wesentlich entscheidender. Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätte ich diese Situation schon einmal erlebt. Eine Art Déjà-vu, obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, ob wir uns je in einer ähnlichen Lage befunden hätten.  
  
  
 __Sie läuft im Raum auf und ab, lässt ihn dabei nicht auf den Augen. Beobachtet ihn, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute, ist jederzeit bereit, die Krallen im Fleisch zu versenken und ihn mit Leichtigkeit in der Luft zu zerreißen, sollte er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen. Sie gibt ihm allein mit ihren Blicken zu verstehen, dass er sich keinen Fehler erlauben darf.  
„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe...“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es hier etwas falsch zu verstehen gibt.“  
Seine Stimme ist schneidend, zerreißt die aufgekommene Stille und füllt den Raum mit zusätzlicher Anspannung. Er ist völlig ruhig, lässt sich von ihrer gefährlichen Aura keinesfalls einschüchtern und versprüht stattdessen selbst eine kalte Ablehnung.  
Es ist kein Geheimnis, das sie Probleme miteinander haben, aber normalerweise besitzen beide genügend Professionalität um ihre persönliche Abneigung aus ihrem Alltag – ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit – rauszuhalten. Er reißt sich zusammen, weil sie die Schwester des Jungen ist, den er förmlich vergöttert. Für den er absolut alles aufgeben würde, wenn er es müsste. Seinen Posten. Sein Leben. Sein Selbst. Für diesen Jungen würde er durch die Hölle gehen. Und in gewisser Weise tut er genau das in diesem Moment.   
Er weiß, dass sie es genauso tun würde und er weiß auch, dass ihre Motive gar nicht so verschieden sind. Nicht umsonst hat er darauf bestanden, dass ihre besondere Beziehung zueinander geheim bleibt.   
Er macht sich weniger Sorgen um seinen Job und die Probleme, die durch das öffentlichwerden unweigerlich auf sie zukommen würden. Vielmehr hat er sich genau vor dieser Unterhaltung gefürchtet. Davor, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffen könnte, dem Jungen vor Augen zu führen, dass er keinesfalls gut genug für ihn ist. Er weiß, dass er nicht gut genug ist. Das der Junge Besseres verdient hat und trotz dessen ist er egoistisch genug, ihn bei sich zu halten, obwohl er ihn gehenlassen sollte.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, der Commander wird über diese...Beziehung...alles andere als erfreut sein.“   
Sie spuckt ihm die Worte förmlich entgegen, unterstreicht damit noch einmal ihre ablehnende Haltung und Abneigung.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich nicht im Geringsten dafür interessieren, was wir in unserer Freizeit treiben, solange es unsere Arbeit nicht beeinträchtigt“.  
Eigentlich ist er sich da gar nicht so sicher. Sie haben nie über diese Dinge gesprochen, schließlich gab es bisher auch nie einen Grund dazu. Er weiß nicht, wie seine Vorgesetzte und Freundin dazu steht. Für ihn ist nur klar, dass es ihm egal ist. Ihm ist egal, wie sie darüber denkt. Was sie von ihm verlangen könnte, würde sie davon erfahren. Er würde diesen Jungen nicht aufgeben. Niemals. Weder heute, noch morgen, noch in zehn Jahren.  
Natürlich gibt es Beziehungen unter den Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps. Liebschaften und Affären. Ernsthafte Liebe. Was es allerdings sonst nicht gibt, ist die einzigartige berufliche Ebene, wie die zwischen ihnen.  
Dieser junge Mann ist ihre Waffe. Ihr Ass im Ärmel. Und er ist der Einzige, der ihn aufhalten kann, sollte er sich und die Kontrolle seines Titanen verlieren. Der ihn beschützen kann. Man könnte also glauben, er wäre nicht länger dazu in der Lage, dieser Aufgabe nachzugehen. Man könnte an seiner Professionalität zweifeln. Und vermutlich wären die Zweifel alles andere als unbegründet.  
Er könnte den Jungen nicht töten, wenn es notwendig wäre. Niemals. Eher würde er sich von ihm zerquetschen lassen.  
„Willst du´s drauf anlegen, alter Mann?“  
Die Stille, die nach diesen Worten herrscht, ist erdrückend.  
Nein. Drauf anlegen will er es nicht. Eigentlich hätte es nie soweit kommen dürfen.  
Er hätte einfach vorsichtiger sein müssen.  
„Bitte...“ Die Stimme des jungen Mannes in seinem Rücken durchbricht die Stille und die Anspannung. Sie ist leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern aber dennoch laut genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
„Ich bitte dich! Sag ihr nichts davon.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil ich ihn liebe.“


End file.
